


Before Sunrise

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, 野猪大改造真是令人上头
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Summary: SI 俺達はいつでも 2人で1つだった。你没说出的话，我听见了却没能开口问。
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 1





	Before Sunrise

那时山下智久觉得周围的一切都没什么意思。  
老师上着假模假式的课，台下的学生们有一搭没一搭地听，彼此都心照不宣忽略层出不穷的课外辅导班，假装师生关系一如柏拉图时代般纯粹。打破这份平静的是，老师对台下学生反应的期待常常会落空，没几个人举手更没几个人主动参与讨论，只好自顾自打破尴尬：xxx，你的眼睛“仿佛若有光”，是不是想要回答问题？  
身边的大多数同学都在忙着匆匆应付完作业之后刷自己认为最重要的题，比如他的同桌龟梨和也。结束了某场大考之后的第二天早晨，趁老师还没进教室，班上的女生还在三三两两地闲聊，龟梨抱着一叠竞赛参考书走进来，笑眯眯地和大家不走心地寒暄两句，然后拉开椅子坐下拿出书包里的笔袋就开始机械性地刷题。山下仿佛可以看见教室里轻飘飘的快活气氛在接触到龟梨君周身的刹那僵住，直接液化为冷凝水落到地面。刚刚还在聊八卦的女生之一忽然想起自己和龟梨君报名了同一个理科竞赛，算是竞争对手，瞟他一眼小声说了句“快上课了回座位吧”结束了交谈。  
山下智久斜眼看着在草稿纸上飞快地演算的龟梨，只有面对无生命的物体时他才会摘下脸上的假笑，嘴角撇下来。龟梨和也看上去无懈可击，他的成绩几乎没有短板（虽然他觉得自己理科不太好但还是在那几场竞赛里拿了还可以的名次），校服外套的扣子永远扣到最上面，老师都喜欢温柔礼貌的优等生龟梨君，嫉妒他的同学有但不多，他和身边的同学一概保持着一种语气熟稔的距离感，流行的话题也能聊上两句。何况他还长了张文质彬彬的脸，单恋他的女生满脸绯红地跟他搭话借作业抄，貌似漫不经心地约他周末看电影，他一概都借一概都去，只是聊到恋爱相关的话题全部假装听不懂。  
无聊。  
山下很想让生活变得有趣一点，他校服一个扣子不扣，敞着怀走进教室然后立刻把外套脱掉露出里面花花绿绿的T恤或是卫衣，十几岁的时候小男生们觉得那样很帅。龟梨忙着刷各种颜色的竞赛习题集时山下智久站在窗外，和隔壁非重点班的吊车尾约好周五放学换下校服偷偷去查年龄查得不太严的酒吧玩。

其实龟梨和也假装自己只是毫不费力地把一切都拿到了手，他唯独跟在别人上课奋勇赶作业时大剌剌看漫画的同桌山下智久不太合得来。那人还居然真能在历史老师慷慨激昂的语气中看进去，并且差点落下被少年jump打动的热血泪水。龟梨怀着看笑话的心情冷眼看着老师把眼含热泪的山下点起来：  
“山下同学，请问你怎么了？”  
“我……”山下智久站起来愣了片刻，狠狠吸了下鼻子大义凛然地说，“本能寺之变真是惊心动魄！”  
教室里突然很安静，坐在前面的同学回头看他，然后迟缓而热烈的大笑声冲出了教室的窗户。  
“山下同学，今天我们讲的是英国光荣革命，请坐下来好好听讲。”  
为什么这样的人可以从来不掉出班级前五，龟梨不明白。

那时山下智久觉得自己是反叛的酷小孩，他用自己聪明的脑袋轻松取得还不错的成绩，因此逃过一部分世俗评价标准的规训，在师长无奈的眼神里活蹦乱跳。而龟梨和也迫切地想要得到山下藐视的那个“标准”的认可，想要变成对什么事情都游刃有余的大人。  
他们做了两年相安无事不咸不淡的同桌。  
后来山下觉得其实他和龟梨和也还是有点相似的——那时山下智久觉得人生像一场大型游戏，打怪或者做剧情任务一步步通关升级，他迅速满级然后就开始剑走偏锋，干一些诸如在副本里钓鱼之类的事情。龟梨也把人生当游戏，只不过他是爆肝型高玩，只要是有竞技成分的游戏，不管是真人线上对战还是连连看消消乐，每一场游戏他都想赢。  
高中最后一年的冬天，山下智久早早拿到了心仪大学的early decision，于是比以往更加清闲了十倍，在高考生和保送生群狼环伺的暗流涌动显得异常突兀。他决定用自己的奉献精神，缓和一下紧张的气氛。然后果不其然听到班主任的怒吼：  
“山下！不许在教室里嗑瓜子！怎么还把瓜子分给别的同学！”  
山下眨巴眨巴他无辜的大眼睛，道：“团结友爱互助……”  
“谁教你这么互助！看你一天天闲得发慌，今年的文化祭班级演出就你来做监督吧。”  
“老师，你得为我们班的节目质量考虑考虑啊……”山下智久觉得自己身上没一点艺术细胞，唱歌喘不过气，跳舞抬不起脚，以前办文化祭游园会的时候，山下智久一般戴着硬纸板粗制滥造的卡通头套笑容可掬地站在自己班的教室门口——负责招徕客人、维持秩序和收钱。所谓头套也只是一个“立体的平面”，在瓦楞纸板挖个洞露出他的头，空白处画出他那次要扮演的形象。彼时山下尚未褪去婴儿肥，总是笑嘻嘻地坐在椅子上，仰着头任由负责画头套的女生用几根纸条把那张硬纸板固定在他脸侧，一边假公济私地把他额前的长刘海扎成冲天辫，声称这样可以防止头套滑下来。  
前两年的文化祭监督都是龟梨和也。他其实打心眼里懒得掺和这种事，但既然老师把任务布置下来，他也只能同意，然后亲昵略带撒娇地拜托班上每个可以拜托的人，让自己需要承担的事务减到最少。  
忙着备考的高三学生不用参与文化祭游园会的班级布置，但每个班需要出一个节目，在操场前的中心舞台上表演。山下托着腮，侧头看了一眼手里握着笔读题的龟梨和也，他眉头微蹙，脸上的表情没有明显的波动，但嘴角有可疑的上扬痕迹。  
山下突然起了点坏心思。  
“老师，可以让龟梨君当我的副手吗？”  
龟梨手里的笔“嗒”地掉在了桌子上。  
“离X大的保送考只有一个月了……”  
“但你根本没有竞争对手啊对吧对吧对吧！龟梨君就是最强的最强的最强的！”  
“不要胡说八道！”龟梨完全不温文尔雅地大吼一声，自觉失态，他抬头心虚地看了一眼老师的表情，竟然是看好戏一样笑眯眯的，内心暗叫不妙。  
果然：“也是，山下以前也没有搞这些的经验，要不龟梨你帮帮他？”龟梨想起之前找老师修改保送考面试英语自我介绍，她一看到他第一句话就是“诶呀龟梨君你没问题的，放轻松”。  
放什么轻松。  
但乖学生的习惯让龟梨的嘴巴比大脑先运转，山下和龟梨自己都听见龟梨说“那好吧”，句尾突兀地消失在空气中，是说话人紧紧闭上了嘴。龟梨的扑克脸崩坏了一小下，露出了一个惊讶又不爽的表情。  
得逞了。龟梨无奈又不爽的表情正是这个恶作剧最令人愉快的部分，山下想。

“所以我们表演点什么呢～”放学后，山下智久坐在空荡荡教室里的讲台上，两条腿悠闲自在地一晃一晃，嘴里叼着半根牛奶味pocky，远看像是在抽细长的女士烟。  
“不是我们，是你。上台独唱最好，方便。”龟梨头也不抬。  
“我会彻底毁掉龟梨监督的一世英名的。”  
龟梨和也连白眼都懒得翻。  
“要不全班合唱吧，记一下歌词，上台前一天排个队形就行了，反正也没人看这个。”  
“一点都不有趣——”  
“那你自己想。”  
山下扭头看向窗外燃烧下沉的夕阳，天色暗了下来。冬季天总是黑得很早，还远远没到保安晃着大钥匙串来清场的时候，室内的亮度已经完全不适合看书了。龟梨和也站起来开了灯，还没走回自己的座位，山下就跳下讲台一个箭步去门边重新合上开关。龟梨不禁有点恼火，刚要发作，看到山下满脸认真地指指窗户，轻声说：“看，日落。”  
“有什么好看的，每天都有。”龟梨只当自己宽宏大量不和傻子计较，又要走去开灯。  
“别开！”山下智久也被自己突然提高的声音吓了一跳，下一句就回到了平时课间跟人说话的音量，“只有几分钟啊，题之后可以继续刷，夕阳错过了就是没有了。”  
“你当X城有极夜吗，太阳明天又不是不会落下。”龟梨小声嘟囔，但还是放下笔，看来有这个捣蛋精在，夕阳落下之前是什么都做不了了。  
“你不是西方哲学史很好吗学神，’人不能两次踏进同一条河流’。”  
龟梨和也懒得争辩，认命地望向窗外。高三的教学楼在离学校围墙最近的位置，围墙外面是老小区，他们的教室又在六楼，视野里没有一点遮挡，仿佛那枚橙红色的落日只要把上半身探出窗外，再用力地伸出手，就能用指尖触及。龟梨想，把整个上半身探出去会非常危险，需要有人拉着他的校服下摆——  
“离得好近啊。”山下面朝窗户倚在讲台边，双手插在校服裤子的口袋里，身上是色彩鲜艳的运动品牌T恤。  
运动品牌拥有最为稳定的经典设计，比任何IT Bag都更加万古长青，龟梨后来带着弟弟买衣服时走进那几个品牌专柜，每一件大logo基本款都像是山下曾经穿在纽扣永远一个不扣的校服外套里，在走廊上招摇过市的那些。  
“什么？”  
山下向着外面抬了抬下巴：“Sunset.”他做了一个模仿当红搞笑艺人的拿手鬼脸。  
“无聊。”

一个月后龟梨毫无悬念地在保送考试中大杀四方，而“高中三年文化祭班级项目监督”被他放在了纸质保送申请表上个人简介里“校园活动”部分的最后一行，他想山下智久不会介意这一点点语义上的区别。面试时主考官跳过了大段金光灿烂的活动经历获奖情况，偏偏停留在这不起眼的一行：“文化祭是前几天吧？今年你也是导演？”  
“我从高一起就开始培养自己适应多线程的工作方式，这也是我度过了丰富多彩的高中两年半，而今天仍有幸坐在这里参加考试的原因。”龟梨没准备到这个问题，回答完他感觉老师的表情像是不置可否。  
他想起山下智久喃喃自语“人不能两次踏进同一条河流”的时候，漫不经心的语气和有点怅然的笑脸。  
但那仍然是他当下可以给出的最好回答。

九月去美国上大学的山下，很是被大城市的无数种可能性迷住了一段时间，他认识了各种瞳孔颜色头发颜色的人，那么立体那么丰富多彩，不似黑发黑瞳的千篇一律。要到很后来他才意识到，那些令人眼花缭乱的表面功夫难以掩盖内在的苍白无趣。那时理直气壮“我是个挺没意思的人”的龟梨和也，反而并没有龟梨他自己，或是当时的山下所认为的那么无聊。  
像是那天的落日没入远方地平线之后，急着回家的龟梨和也随口就编出了让山下觉得很不错的节目方案：改编当时最流行的一出摇滚舞台剧，尝试融入传统元素。山下给出“你有点东西嘛”的赞许眼神，而龟梨只是淡淡地说“剩下的就不关我事了”。  
龟梨偶尔会来看他们排练。正式上台前山下其实没有好好背过一次台词，在文化祭当天忘词忘得几乎成了舞台事故，但台下仍然是鼓掌欢呼。没有人在意他真正演了什么，露天舞台上风大，麦克风收音效果又不好，高三的节目是最后一个，还没走的那些零零落落的观众，一部分是一边抱怨一边做苦力的一年级生，另一部分是想着“最后一次文化祭”不愿离开的毕业班学生。正在上演的任何节目，在他们眼里都像是在演自己即将“过期”的青春。  
胡闹完之后他仿佛就如释重负地失去了关于节目内容的记忆，他从来没有在意过那天是否有照片留存，反正文化祭之前他已经拿到了offer，连把这半个月变成一行履历的机会都失去。  
高中毕业以后，山下智久再也没有放过那么长的假。他的时间像是忽然装上了加速器，不再需要一天八小时地坐在学校里，想去的地方一下子好像都可以去了，也就失去了一些“触犯禁忌”的诱惑力。在两个地点之间他把大块的时间花在地铁里，耳机里的音乐随着隧道里白炽灯的明明灭灭被分割成不太连贯的一段一段，偶有被列车的噪声盖过的空白。  
他再也没有看过离自己那么近的日落，好像只要伸出手，就可以摸到微微发烫的橙红色。  
如果龟梨和也听到的话一定会面无表情地说“太阳的表层温度是六千摄氏度，你伸出手碰到它就会立刻被烫成一缕灰”，对谁都很友善的龟梨似乎唯独对他山下总是冷嘲热讽，但山下觉得，他和自己好像也没有那么熟。  
恰似他们毕业之后没能再有过见面的机会，恰似“人不能两次踏进同一条河流”，恰似无数个浑浑噩噩无心望向窗外的日子里错过的夕阳。


End file.
